Through The Tides
by Z.A.G
Summary: Cloud wants Aerith, Yuffie wants Leon. Easy right? One night just might change everything and things get more complicated then they should for Yuffie. "...Damn them to hell."-Yuffie K. For Clouffolution! Rated M for 'ah-hem' situations
1. Alcohol and Hormones

Well this is a new story for me, I decided to try a new spin on things. Even though I still have Tasting the Darkness still in the works, I decided to come out with a new fic. This idea I came across while coming home from the final show of Opera (I was doing the lighting for the show). When I thought about it, I thought 'You know… It's a possibility really.' What am I talking about? Read and find out 3.

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters within this fan fiction.

_Alcohol and Hormones_

The Heartless are no more, Sora had finally banished all of the Heartless and the worlds were all saved from the darkness. It had been a bitter, grueling battle that left many cruel fates for people whom were loved. Darkness had almost beaten the light in the end, but with the help of Sora, and myself (behind the scenes of course) we had all one. _Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk_. I'm Yuffie, Ninja Extraordinaire and Master Heartless slayer! It's been exactly one year now that the Heartless were defeated, as well as all the Nobodies, and six months since the Blond Dark Lord wannabe has come home to Radiant Garden, saying he 'settled his business.' He finally flushed the toilet and got rid of all the shit! That's the way I'm putting it anyway.

Most people may not know this by looking at me, but I'm actually nineteen now, I'm an adult. Yet, for some reason, Leon _God of Hotness_ has yet to realize or accept the fact that I'm an adult. Aerith sees it, she accepted it the moment I took blame for throwing away her cake that she worked so hard on six months ago to give to Cloud. It was a welcome home cake, and it was carrot cake. To me, that's just unjust, if you're going to make someone a cake, at least make something good like chocolate.

As for the DLW, short for Dark Lord Wannabe, he's actually gotten out of that phase, (I think he finally grew up) and is more relax than anything else. He's no longer speaking about the Darkness, or how his light has been snuffed out or anything else that no one cares to listen to. His new hobby has been trying to pick up Aerith, which I know she has a thing for him, but she seems to purposely not get the hints he drops. Hell, if I can pick it up, she can, which has led me to believe that she's not as innocent as I have always thought she was.

Currently, Cloud's trying once more to drop hints to Aerith about things he wishes, so I'm guessing, I can't really hear. As it stands, I've counted about five glasses of whatever it is that he's drinking, and he looked kind of glazed over in the eyes._Spikey's drunk off his ass_ I said to myself. They were sitting in the kitchen, Cloud's kitchen. That's right, I said Cloud's kitchen, as in he had his own kitchen and his own place. It's kind of an agreement, once the Heartless were gone, we basically all got our own places. Me and Aerith shared a place, and Leon and Cloud had their own.

Although I forget why we're all at Cloud's…

"He acts more like an idiot when he's drunk." I heard Leon comment next to me as we sat on the couch in the living room. For the past half hour we have both been watching the interaction between Aerith and Cloud going on in the kitchen. Well more like, Leon watching them, rolling his eyes occasionally while I would sneak back a glance at Leon while trying to keep myself from chasing him off by talking.

Have I mentioned that he's hot?

Too bad he thinks I'm still a brat…

Or maybe a punching bag while training…

Hmm…

"I think it's Aerith's fault." I decided to voice my opinion. I guessed Leon would shoot me with a stare and upon looking at him.. Yep, he was staring at me, or maybe glaring. It's hard to tell with him. "Well… she keeps like.. You know… turning him down." I scratched the back of my head at the thought.

"Did you ever consider the fact that she may not be interested?" A brow raised with his question.

I shook my head, "She likes him. You should have seen how she acted with Tifa running around after him. Poor Aerith kept herself busy with work to keep her mind of the idea of the two."

Leon looked back to the two in the kitchen and for a moment, I think he consider what I said as truth. Then he turned back to me and raised a brow again, "I think you're being stupid. If she had a problem, she would have said so. As it stands, she hasn't shown any sign of having any interest."

"How do you know?" I argued back.

"How do you?"

"I don't."

"That's because she doesn't"

"How do you know?"

"How do you?"

"I don't"

"Exactly."

"What?"

"…."

"I missed something."

Pause.

"Ugh! Squall, you're stupid!" Okay, not one of my brightest comebacks of all times, but when he does that to me it just irritates me. He has to use the tone as if he's belittling a child, and I'm not a child damnit! I'm a young woman, I may not have the best looks when you compare me to Aerith or Tifa but I have my own perks.

"And I'm leaving." With that Leon stood up from the couch and made his way towards the door. He didn't give so much as a wave or a goodbye to me or the other two before he left the apartment.

That left me on the couch, alone, and Aerith has the key to our apartment, which means I had to wait for her to finish speaking with Cloud which could take who knows how long. GAWD! Leon's such a… such a… Damn him and his…mmm…. Squally!

I felt like smacking myself across the face. I hate hormones, why the hell did I have to be crushing on Leon since I turned sixteen? What the hell is the matter with me? I let out a huff and turned my gaze towards the kitchen, just in time to see Cloud fall off the chair and Aerith to rush out of the kitchen and out the door. I blinked. Was she blushing, or was she angry?

"Um…" I became suddenly aware of two things. One, I was alone in Cloud's apartment, which would be alright if it weren't for the fact that we never really spoke to one another. I never really felt like I knew him aside from what Aerith and Leon had to say. When he was back at Radiant Garden when the Heartless tried to invade once again, I never had time to catch up with him, or get to know him before he left. The last six months we've been all busy establishing ourselves at our own places or trying to find jobs.

The second thing I took notice of is the fact that Cloud's on the floor, or fell on the floor. That suddenly registered in my mind and I laughed. Flat out laughed at his expense, ignoring the glare I received from him due to the fact I was laughing at him.

"It's not funny." I have to hand it to Cloud, ever since he returned he learned that speech had other tones rather than flat monotone. When I had heard him speaking to others in the past, it was really difficult to figure out what he was feeling. Now, well, now it was a little easier. Most of the time it was a small hint of annoyance, anger, humor, or anything else, but it was easy to pick up on for me. I've dealt with the king of Dot-dot-dot for more than ten years now, I think Cloud's little bit of emotion is far much easier to understand.

"Yes it is, you look pathetic." I gave a wide toothy grin and stretched my arms over my head, my chest puffing out in the process. A habit I had picked up from Tifa when she visited last. Apparently if you want to catch attention of a guy, stretching works. It never did for me until I turned seventeen and looked into the mirror to find out that I actually had boobs. That was an embarrassing morning since I decided to make the announcement nice and loud from the bathroom with Leon outside waiting his turn. I caught the habit from Tifa and seemed to just do it naturally now, whether I wanted attention or not.

"…Not as bad as you with Leon."

"I don't know what you're talking about Spikes."

"…"

I stuck my tongue out at him. Yep, I'm an adult. At least I act like one when Leon is around, when he leaves I revert back to childish antics. Go me and my split-situational personality. "It's none of your business either. Besides, maybe if you weren't drunk, Aerith would take you more seriously."

"Do I look drunk to you?"

I tilted my head to the side upon hearing the question and gave him a long look. Eyes glazed over, and he was currently picking himself up off the kitchen floor from his little fall. "Yep! Unless you're admitting that you're that much of a klutz that you would fall off a chair." I heard him grumble something, which made me smile. _Victory! Score one for Yuffie!_

He made his way over to the couch and took a seat down next to me, he's holding a clear bottle of sorts that I can't see the label of. "What are you drinking?" I questioned him. I'd rather not stick around if he was just going to continue drinking more. Scratch that, I don't want to stick around to begin with. I stood up, "Well it was nice visiting ya Spikey. But Aerith will wonder where I am."

"It's water." Pause, "What's wrong with me?" I gave a_dot-dot-dot_ that could rival Leon's. Maybe I've been hanging around with him too long. "Do I have to come outright and say it to Aerith?"

_Oh crap._ I thought to myself as I took a seat at the couch. I'm stuck with one of these talks where I get ADD half way through and get asked advice and I just end up nodding my head like a retard. People have stopped asking for my advice on a lot of things because of my _ah-hem_ lack of attention span. Lucky for me; however, it seemed Cloud isn't going to go any further in it, and expected me to answer the question.

"I dunno." I shrugged my shoulders a bit, "Maybe she'd take you more seriously if you weren't drunk." I took a risk and patted him on the shoulder lightly. A gesture that I was weary of when he showed up the Radiant Garden the first time decked out in a red cape looking like a vampire.

For a moment I stared at him, his head bowed down slightly, his blond hair fell across his blue eyes as he stared blankly at his wooden floor. His shoulders sagged as he held his drink in his left hand, away from me. I frowned at the sight as I realized that he may like Aerith a lot more than I realized. I felt sorry for him for a moment. Not that I would try and cheer him up, I tend to annoy people when I try to, and I wouldn't know what to do.

It's kind of pathetic now that I think about it. He currently reminds me of myself with Leon. The only difference between Cloud and Aerith and Leon and I is that Aerith actually seems to enjoy Cloud's company whereas sometimes Leon acts like I'm the plague. There's a mood dropper, and he walked out on me tonight too, well not really, but it's close enough. "I'm not the right person to ask." I found myself saying when he didn't reply. My eyes fell down to rest on his side, taking in the blue color of the long sleeved shirt he's wearing. It a pretty blue, I like it. In case you don't realize it, the ADD is beginning to kick in.

I heard something rest on coffee table in front of the couch and glanced over to it to see that it was Cloud's drink. Or was a moment ago, apparently he finished it, and it wasn't water like he claimed. "You lied." I pointed at the bottle and scowled in annoyance.

"Yep." He looked over at me and I suddenly felt cold. It wasn't his normal look, where he looked at me as if he's looking right through me. No, he's actually _looking_ at me unlike Leon who'd just simply glare or belittle me with his looks.

I brought my hand up to the back of my head and ran it through my hair for a moment, "Well I should.. Get going.." He reached over and grabbed my other hand and brought it towards him, his eyes falling towards it to simply stare at it. I felt compelled to rip it out of his grasp and run out the door, but another part of me felt compelled to figure out what he's thinking or doing. It's not everyday that Cloud and I are alone, hell actually, I can't think of a day we ever were.

So I sat there with one hand frozen in my hair and another in Cloud's grasp. I don't know when, but at some point or another he started to trace his cold fingers across the top of my hand. The sensation is different, new. I can't recall anyone ever doing that before, especially not Leon. The most time he's ever touched me was to attack or carry me after I got my ass kicked, or those few times I managed to make him think I was passed out just so he'd carry me. Ah.. Those were the best.

He flipped my hand over and started tracing my palm, and I suddenly became aware of the fact that he had slipped the glove off I had on. My eyes flipped from my hand and his, to his face which continues to stare down at my hand as if he's trying to solve some sort of puzzle. It's kind of cute, I decide.

"I.. should probably head back…" I finally find my voice again, although it was a bit more quiet then normal. Most likely because I'm slightly creped out over the fact that Cloud's actually touching me. We go from hardly any conversations between us, to him touching me. I'm sorry, isn't there suppose to be something in between the two? Gawd! Stupid Cloud.

He entwined his fingers with mine and I looked down at our hands. I brought my bottom lip between my teeth and bit lightly on it as I kept my fingers straight as his curled around my knuckles. His hands are a little bit bigger than mine, Leon's are huge compared to my hands. Cloud's are a bit on the lean side, almost feminine. Looking back up, Cloud's face is right at mine, which makes me draw back a little. He drew forward more, I drew back. He drew forward, I drew back. He drew forward more, my back hit the arm of the couch.

And he's hovering over me. "Um.. I.. go.. Aerith is waiting." What the hell I'm trying to say I don't know. My mind at the moment is acting like a mosquito's when found in the presence to a bug zapper. Okay.. Bad analogy. Let just say I'm scared shitless. Yeah, that about sums it up.

What went worse? He lowered his head even more and pressed his lips against mine. I brought my free hand up and pushed him away by the chest immediately, "What the hell is-" He came back down on my lips, his one hand holding down our clasped ones, and his other holding down my other hand by the wrist.

Oh Gawd! Oh my god. Okay. What the fuck is the matter with him? Damnit, Squall was suppose to kiss me first, not Cloud drunk off his ass. I mean.. well it could be worse. He could be slobbering all over my face I guess. I mean, hell, I've never been kissed before, and my stomach just decided to twist almost like I was getting airsick or something. I know about zilch when it comes to kissing. Inexperienced, sadly when you're training and fighting Heartless you have no time to get acquainted with the male population.

The kiss lasted about a good four seconds before I found out the fact that turning my head to the side would break it just as simply as my pushing him off of me. My face feels like it's on fire, but I'm not blushing. No sir-re, ninja do NOT blush under any circumstances. It's because I'm so pissed off at the moment, yeah, that's it.

Out of the corner of my eye I see him lift his head up some. I chanced a look and find myself staring right back into his eyes. My throat felt suddenly dry and I'm stuck in that gaze, frozen, like he's a vampire and has that weird vampiric lust gaze that purposely pushes hormones into overdrive. Damn hormones.

"I… should go." I think I might be screwed up in the head or something. You would think I'd start bitching at him or something. Nope, I simply say the same thing like a broken record. And his reply was rather simple, he lowered his head once more and pushed his lips against mine again. My hands balled into fists and I let out a sharp breath through my nose to try to calm down.

Okay, I'm an adult. I can handle this. It's just kissing. Hell, practice for Leon, right? I'm an adult, and Cloud must know that because if he viewed me as a brat or something, he wouldn't possibly be doing this. Then again, he's not exactly stable in the mind right now, hell, he's drunk. I'd question what's going on in that spikey headed brain of his, but I doubt much at the moment. He's suppose to be flawing over Aerith, not kissing me. Or maybe he's just trying to picture me as Aerith, and believe he's kissing her?

Ugh! I don't know what the hell to think on this situation. All I know is that right now I'm being kissed, and you know what? Leon sure as hell never tried it, and I'm an adult, and it's not like I don't like it or something, it's just I'd prefer it from someone else.

I blinked once…

Twice….

Thrice…

There's a strange conclusion.

Cloud pulled away again and looked down at me, although this time, he looked a lot more sober… and guilty. I just remained on my back (that sounds kinky) and stared at him. It suddenly dawned down on me, that this is the most that's ever happened to me in my short adult life. It my hormones told me I don't mind. Poor Cloud, it's not his fault exactly either, he's simply going through rejection number whatever. So in all reality, anyone to blame would be Aerith.

"……Can I have my hands?" I give myself props for sounding so innocent about the request. Cloud hesitated for a moment but he relented and gave my hands up from his grasp and straightened up so that he was just straddling my hips with his arms at his sides.

I rubbed my wrist, willing circulation back to it as I kept my eyes trained up at Cloud. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't moved yet, most likely afraid to do anything now that he realizes what he's done. Not that it's all that bad, just kissed me. I chewed on my bottom lip a bit as I stared up at him and pulled off my other glove so both my hands were ungloved. His head turned to the side to watch the glove's progress to the floor.

It's at that point, I don't know why, that I decide to reach up and grab the collar of his shirt and pull his face back down. I had been half tempted to give something short of a roar while in the midst of the process but thought better of it. He seemed a little more surprised about it my gesture to begin with, I didn't need to go and throw sound effects in, he'd probably have a heart attack.

It was only a couple moments after I crushed my lips against his that he realized that I'm kissing him, and returned the gesture. A part of me told me what I did, or he did… whoever's fault it is, is wrong, but damnit! I'm an adult and showed be viewed as one, and if someone has to be drunk to realize that, then so be it. I'm sick and tired of being called a brat, or annoying, or ugly or anything else. Cid can take it up the butt especially.

By the feel of something wet and warm starting to stroke my lips I opened my mouth ever so slightly and received tongue. Ha ha… I don't know what the hell I'm suppose to do. I reached my own tongue out in a half assed manner, feeling mostly embarrassed about it for being so inexperienced in something so simple as kissing.

It didn't take long for me to learn though….

Nor did it take long for me to feel really hot laying on that couch.

So I rolled us over… right off the couch and right onto the hard floor, knocking down th elamp and breaking it in the process. "Oops!" I commented as I lifted my head up and rested my hands on Cloud chest. _Oh, hard._ I looked at the broken lamp and grinned, it was victory of sorts I think. "Sorry about that Cloudy."

"Yuffie…"

"I'll buy you a new one."

"Yuffie…"

"I say that even though I won't."

"Yuffie."

"But it's the thought that counts."

"Yuffie."

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

"Okay." And right back down I went, slipping my hands underneath his shirt to get a better feel of that chest. _Mmm.. Cloudy._

People always say that they get caught up into the passion of things, and don't realize what they are doing until they are finished, which usually ends up being the morning after. So caught up in the moment they don't take in account of the fact that they don't know each other so well, or that somewhere along the lines their clothes disappeared. Somewhere in the blindness of passion, they get the idea that it's okay to just go through with everything without the thought of consequences. They say the lust is a Sin, and that it's powerful.

Damn them for being right.

And damn the hormones. Damn them to hell.

The end. For now! 3

CLOUFFOLUTION!!! Some good R&R is always nice.


	2. Simple Equation, Difficult Result

Thank you to everyone who had reviewed last time. It made me happy to see that I can still entertain the masses of 3 Well, not much to say other than 'Here's the next chapter' 3

_**Simple Equation, Difficult Result**_

Through their differences, and common grounds they found solace in each other's arms. They found the love and compassion that each had been craving for so long, and they found it with the most unexpected person. They worried not about what their friends might say, they didn't care about what other people might think. They fulfilled one another in every way, and after that night they lived happily ever after.

If only… Life were as simple as a fairytale.

It's been two months since that unmentionable night that Cloud and I er… _shared_. Needless to say, after _it_ happened, neither one of us knew what the hell to do. It had been filled with awkward silences, and confusing feelings. Spikes offered me coffee which I declined, and I said I had to go home which he agreed to. He didn't walk me home and give me his declaration of undying love. I simply left, and went home, settled into bed, and had a sleepless night.

We didn't speak of it since then; it had been mutually, and silently agreed that we wouldn't speak of the night, and wouldn't tell the others. So whenever the whole gang settled into one of the houses for a get together, we acted as normally as we could. Cloud would pin over Aerith as normal, and I would act as adult-ish as I could to get Squall's attention. The only difference between before that night and after was that for me, I was mainly acting up the part, rather than actually being sincere about it.

And Squall still doesn't few me as anything other than a brat.

Damn Squally and his stubborn thick head.

I need to invest in a squish ball, or stress ball, or whatever the hell they were called.

That isn't the real concern though, we're getting off topic.

After the throes of passion, or rather, desperation, I felt oddly, empty. Like something's missing. For the longest time I couldn't put a finger on it, and then this morning I felt sick to my stomach. I thought maybe Aerith had actually given me food poisoning the night before, but then I had to remind myself that she didn't make mistakes when it came to cooking. I hadn't practically thrown up my entire stomach ever since the ride from Traverse Town to Radiant Garden on the Chain Smoker Extraordinaire's gummi ship. (He hadn't been happy then)

Despite the fact that some people may not be interested in the fact that I'm currently sick to my stomach, it has a very significant point. The Great Ninja Yuffie, while staring down at my own stomach lining floating in the mass pool of discolored water in the toilet, has been struck by her very first, astounding epiphany.

Now that I think more on it, it's silly of me, or rather stupid of me to have not realized it prior. It's so simple, that I could smack myself for being so stupid to not have been able to solve such a simple equation. It's as easy as pie, as easy as one plus one, as easy as stealing, as easy as… okay. You get the point. What is the equation you ask?

It's simple really, look at it for yourselves.

Vagina, plus penis, minus condom, equals…

"Oh my fucking GAWD!" I shouted while hunched over the toilet bowl.

"Yuffie, are you alright? Do you need help?" Aerith asked from behind the door, followed by a soft knock. Just in case I _didn't_ hear her speak.

"Kill me!" I shouted, or rather I wailed before rolling off the toilet bowl and settled my back on the cold tile floor. That's when Aerith opened the door and walked over to me. She made a face before flushing the toilet, which I was grateful she did because the bathroom didn't exactly smell pleasant with vomit stinking it up.

"Maybe I should get you to a doctor Yuffie."

"No!" I drew out the word long and loud. "I have chocobos in me!"

Blink. "What?"

"I'm harvesting a ranch!"

"I don't think it's the right season."

"I've got mutant chocobo headed Dark Lordy things!"

"Yuffie… you're not making any sense. Are you sure you don't want me to take you to a doctor."

"I'm snuffed! I'm tainted! I'm completely and utterly fucked!" I don't know if she was surprised by my sudden use of language or the fact that I'm hanging off of her dress at this point.

"…Maybe you should see a doctor." She stressed once more.

"I'm knocked up!"

"….You mean…" Poor innocent Aerith, she never caught onto much slang, even if it was barely considered slang and practically common English.

"I'm pregnant! Gawd Aerith! Did you have to make me actually say it! Do you know what kind of stress that puts me through. Here I am, wallowing in self pity and puking my internal organs out into the toilet, and you have to go and play stupid on me. I thought you had the common decency to at least understand what I was spelling out."

It's long moments after my rant that what I said exactly, finally dawned on Aerith. Poor, poor innocent Aerith. She's so naïve, so slow, so… ugh. "But.. How?" She practically choked at the question.

I can't believe she actually asked that stupid question. It's a new kind of dumb even to me. "Well you see Aerith… when a man and a woman.." I started to explain, although I began to wonder if she actually meant how I had sex in terms of 'who would want to with me'. Which only would piss me off.

"I know that. I mean with who?" Yep, it was definitely more of a 'who would want to' type of question.

I pulled myself off of her leg, finding that it's no longer a safe haven for me, in fact it's a new type of evil. Manipulative leg, offering comfort only to insult me, damn that leg. "I don't know!" The words came out of my mouth long before I thought about them. Upon the look I received from her after I spoke them, I realized that she must have lost all hope and respect for me at that very instant. She most likely viewed me something much lower than what she might think of me if I had told her it was Cloud.

I started to cry at first, but they turned to wails. Long and hard, Aerith continued to stand there, not knowing how to help me or if she could for that matter. I felt low, I felt dirty, I felt utterly stupid. Worst part of it all though, it's all my damn fault. I'm scared, scared shitless. Not for the fact of actually getting in the state I am now, but what it could potentially do to all my friends. The worse part of it all is I have to tell Cloud. I had to, it can't be kept a secret from him. Aerith will tell him, tell him that I slept with someone and am now pregnant.

I may be scared shitless over how he may react when I tell him, but I don't want to find out what he'll do if someone other than me informs him. He'll end up taking his meat clever and cutting me in half and turn into the heartless bastard he had come off to be when he first arrived back at Hallow Bastion the first time. Sephiroth would be reborn from the darkness, and hell will start to freeze over.

Aerith cooed and rubbed my back, as if I were some damn hurt animal. I wanted to smack her. Maybe it's true what they say about pregnant women, they do become crazy. I always thought it was much later in the pregnancy though. I haven't ever thought this poorly of Aerith in a long time, and now I'm thinking about smacking her.

Oh Gawd… Squall.

What would he think?

Would he accept the fact?

Would he help?

Or maybe I never had a chance, and if I did… it's probably in the shitter now… mixed with my dinner from last night. What am I suppose to do now? Maybe Merlin can make some sort of magic potion that will turn back time and have me actually have a brain cell and tell myself 'Don't do it bone head!'.

Damn those damnable hormones and damn Blonde intoxicated idiots!

Short chapter! Sorry, but I needed to split it from the rest of the actual chapter or else I would end up killing myself. Lol. Anyways! This is more or less part one of the chapter, think of it that way 3. Part two should be up when I finish it. Duh. Lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading. Despite the extraordinarily short chapter.


	3. Breaking The News

Efff me. What a horrible day. I lost my wallet and it had all forms of identification that you can think of. Even my Social Security card. Zack is sad now. I canceled my Debit Card immediately, I don't need someone stealing my cash. Well… snow canceled my night class for tonight, so I might as well spend it writing this chapter. Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, the continuation of this fic.

_**Breaking The News**_

Aerith had not let me do anything for a longest time; for four hours she stayed on my ass while she tried to figure out what to do. What she should do? What the hell, shouldn't it be what I should do? Poor gentle Aerith, always trying to push the concerns and worries on her own damned shoulders. It aggravated me so much that I started having daydreams about her kneeling on the ground, looking all innocent and pure while she prayed, then out of the shadows an evil villain would fall from the ceiling and stab her in the back. Then poor Cloud, the Dark Lord Wannabe, would turn into such an emo boy and dedicate his life in avenging her.

Yeah, I have a wild imagination, bite me, I'm pregnant.

Anyways, that was beforehand, I have successfully managed to sneak out of the house, thanks to my unmatched Ninja Kickass Skills of Doom. Heh, that sounded funny. Either way, I _am_ amazing, even when I'm carrying a spikey headed freak inside of me. Well, I doubt he, or she, or it has hair at the moment, and in all honesty, I don't really want it ever to have hair because I don't want to have it inside me. I have something living in me that's not me, do you know how messed up that is? And gross? Holy GAWD!

Where am I you ask? Where else? Standing outside of Cloud's door, staring at the burgundy wood like a retarded kid discovering for the first time that play doe is not edible. That's gross too now that I think about it. I haven't knocked yet, which would give you the impression that I've just arrived. Not the case, I've been starring at the door for a good twenty minutes. I don't know what the hell I'm suppose to say to him.

'Hey Cloud! What's up? So.. Guess what? Come on, guess. I bet you'll never guess! Oh fine so yeah, remember when you and I… uh… yeah you know what I'm talking about, I hope. Well guess what? Ha ha! I'm pregnant! Isn't it peachy? You're gunna be a daddy. Papa Cloud.' Oh Gawd, kill me now before I say something idiotic to a potential serial killer.

Alright Yuffie, think. What is the best possible way of breaking the news.

"Ugh, I should have just written a damn letter." I knocked on the door and shifted from foot to foot as I waited. And waited… and waited. "What the hell.. How long does it take to answer the door." I knocked again, this time much harder. I waited, and waited, and waited. I kicked the door, finding that it was evil. I whipped out a few things I 'happened' to have with me at all times and began picking the lock.

"What are you doing Yuffie?"

I yelped and jumped up, which in turn, caused me to fall on my ass and end up staring up at Cloud. "Holy gawd Spikes, can't you open the door like a normal person instead of sneaking up on me from behind."

"Yuffie… I wasn't home." At this he gave me a raised eyebrow, probably for more than one reason, aside from lock picking his door. "What are you doing here? Is Aerith with you?"

Of course I should have expected that question, I don't come over unless someone else is around, it used to be for the soul reason that I didn't care to come over to begin with, unless Leon would be around. Nowadays, it's simply to just avoid Cloud unless I'm stuck visiting without much excuse to get out. "No! It's just me." I finally answered before picking myself off the ground. He doesn't even offer me a hand. Thanks Cloud, thanks a lot… _asshole._

"Why are you here?" He questions. Does he ask if I would like to go in? If I'm alright? NO. Jerk face. Am I not allowed to simply visit, even if I don't on my own.

"Visiting. Duh." When all else fails, act yourself. As normally as possible. "How come you never visit _us_." I accused before poking him in the chest, "We always have to come to _you." _Which in all honesty, is true. He never seemed to step out of his little routine routes in town to visit me and Aerith, or Leon. We always had to come to him, at least he let us in and didn't just turn us away.

"…Did you want to come in?" You have to love how the guy can act so normal, so nonchalant about anything that is tossed at him. Hell we had…ugh.. I won't say it, and yet he's acted and continues to act like it never happened. It's like the thought or idea never crosses his mind either, is he _that_ good at forgetting things?

"I don't know" I started as I glared and scowled and gave any other look of annoyance at him, "I had to actually guilt you into asking to begin with."

"Alright." He gave a shrug before stepping pass me and opening the door. It was unlocked the whole time. Go me. "Then I'll just go inside, bye." He started to close the door.

"Whoa!" I kicked the door open with a well aimed foot, half hoping to hit the door into his thick skull. Of course he managed to catch it with his hand before it could. I stepped into the apartment and he closed the door behind me. I very quickly walked over to the couch and sat down. Then realizing where I was, stood up and moved to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Cloud watched me, either confused or slightly frightened for my sanity's well being since I had trouble finding a place to simply sit. Satisfied enough that I found a place I was staying at, he joined me in the kitchen and sat down across from me.

"So…" I started. A person would believe I have ADD with the way I'm rocking my leg up and down constantly and fidgeting. I wish I could do things smoothly, be cool and collected at times like these. "How are you?"

"….Fine." Ugh, he's in one of _those_ moods again. I already knew this isn't going to go very good.

"Did you… find yourself a job?" Cloud didn't work, and we were all wondering if he's ever going to get an actual job.

"Don't need one."

"Oh but you do." I replied back giving a smile, although it wasn't a playful or nice one. I think I'm grinding my teeth with it, trying desperately hard not to reach out and strangle him while I gave him the news.

"No. I don't."

"Ugh… So yeah, you remember a couple months back?" Blank look. "You know.. When I kind of stayed the night but didn't." Still a blank look. "….You were… a bit drunk I guess…?" Oh my gawd! Facial expressions would be nice right now. "….Is any of it ringing a bell?" I think I might have sounded desperate.

"I know what your talking about." My eye twitched, and I was two seconds away from smacking him. That is until he stood up from the chair, "If this is why you came over, I don't want to talk about it Yuffie, just let it go." Then he turned away and started heading toward the door.

That, that asshole. Here I am, actually attempting to try to have a serious conversation with somebody, _him_, no less, and he wants to just get up and walk out on me when I had important information that he should know about. So I did the only reasonable thing I could do in the situation, I slipped my sneaker off, and threw at his head.

There's a certain feel of satisfaction to see Cloud get hit in the back of the head with a sneaker, ever more so when said person wasn't expecting it to begin with. He looked like he was about to jump the gun and yell at me, but thankfully I've always been the quickest and started before him.

"No! You sit down and listen you spikey-headed jerk!" Standing up from the chair, I made my advance on him, like a lion stalking a gazelle, "We've just completely ignored what had happened, hoping it would go away. But it did happen, despite what either of us wishes, it did. I would have let it go, would have walked on merrily on my way and tried to ignore the fact that I can't stand being in the same proximity as you now. I would leave everyone happily oblivious to everything but I can't." My face feels hot, and I sure as hell am not blushing. Nope, just all that rage bursting from my brain.

"But…" He beckoned on carefully.

"But I'm… I'm… Oh gawd!" I covered my face with my hands, on the verge of tears. I can't say it, it's too … too embarrassing, shameful, to say it out loud. The worst part of it all, he's in love with Aerith, and although she likes to play hard to get, I know Aerith loves him too. It's more or less a game to the both of them. Both playing the game stupidly because they were afraid to say anything to each other. Now I'm harboring something that can tear the whole circle of my friends apart.

Cloud's hands dropped to my shoulders and that's when the damn wells broke and I sobbed all over again, just as I had done to Aerith several hours ago. I don't think I needed to outright say it to him, he had to have gotten the hint. He doesn't say anything, or do anything much else then have his hands on my shoulders, most likely he's starring off to some random point in space, completely gone from the world of reality and into la la land.

"….What are you going to do?" Cloud finally asked, after I calmed down enough. I hiccupped every now and then, though I'm not crying. I wonder how long it was.

"I don't know."

"….What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." I answered, and I truly had no damn clue. "I… just thought you should know."

"…Do the others know yet?"

"No! And they shouldn't." I said suddenly, "I mean.. Aerith knows I'm… but she doesn't know who… I told her I don't know."

"Yuffie…"

"Do you know what will happen if she or Leon find out? She'll never forgive me, or you. And Leon will just.. Just… well I don't know what Leon will do, he's Leon. He's like a rock."

"A rock?"

"A hot rock." He gave me a look and I scowled, "Shut up, I'm upset and can't come up with anything better."

Cloud sighed and ran his hand through his blonde spikes, looking a bit confused for a moment. Split between what he should do and what he wants to do. "So.. You don't want me to do anything about this?"

"Uh… there's not much more else you can possibly do Spikes. Unless you want twins, but doing that again.. Doesn't exactly mean we get twins, it doesn't work that way. I don't know how it works exactly, but I know it doesn't work that way, and one would be older than the other to begin with, so when it came time, one would be underdeveloped I guess and would look all nasty and-"

"Yuffie… shut up." I clamped my mouth shut. "So you won't tell the others?" Cloud questioned carefully.

"Oh I'll let them know. Just not who's."

"And you don't expect anything from me?"

"Thanks right."

"So all you wanted to do was let me know."

Nod. "Yep, that about sums it up." I gave him a pat on the shoulder before giving a half hearted smile, "You're quick today, aren't you Spikes?" When all else fails, insult people.

He rubbed the back of his head as he gave a nod. I'm not sure if he looked relieved or not, but he most likely is. After all, he won't be getting the heat for what's happening. "So that's it." He commented.

"Yeah, that's it. I better get going, Aerith is probably searching high and low for me at home." He gave a nod and wandered to the front door before opening it for me.

I made my way over and stopped at the door before looking outside. Turning my gaze back at him, I stood there and stared. I must of gotten to him because he shifted from side to side, "What?" He couldn't handle it anymore.

I gave a wide grin, "Can I have my sneaker back?"

Oooh boy. Rubs chin in thought That's not exactly how I wanted it to go. So I've been thinking of turning the next chapters to third person rather than first person. Do you al think it would work better as first or third person? On a side note, I've made my first Clouffie Video. It is dedicated to the Clouffolutution! 3 Clouffie Iris  all of you out there D


	4. Sick Day

Alas! I have updated quicker this time. Har har har!

_**Sick Day**_

I have never been happier in the last three months than I am today. To think, all it takes is for Aerith to get sick enough to leave her incapacitated and unable to keep me inside with her by her evil clutches. I'm free! FREE! Of course I also felt bad for the fact that she got sick since it's sort of my fault, in that sort of kind of way. I sort of, kind of, might have not cooked the chicken right last night, and sort of kind of, ignored the fact that she had warned me about undercooked chicken. Oops!

Happiness outweighed the guilt though, so while Aerith is laying in bed, I didn't waste anytime getting dressed. I threw on a pair of black shorts, a red sleeveless turtleneck, and boots before running out the door. Upon getting outside, I started spinning in circles, because you know, that's the first thing anyway does when they become free from prison. Spin, spin, spinny, spin! Urk.. Okay, no more spinning.

"What are you doing Yuffie?" I held my head in my hands as I waited for the wave of dizziness to pass as I sat on the ground. Once it passed, I looked up to see Leon. Or as I told Cloud a long time, the hot rock. 

"Squallie!" I exclaimed before latching onto his arm. "I'm free!"

"It's Leon." He said shortly before lifting his arm up and out of my grasp, "Aerith's sick, what are you doing out here?"

I rolled my eyes, "Taking advantage of it, duh." I took notice of the container in his other arm, "Oh! Did you bring me food? That's so sweet."

"No. I brought Aerith chicken soup." 

"…" I paused for a moment, taking in what he said before laughing. A fit of giggles hit me and I was rolling on the ground for a good minute. I think Leon might have thought I suddenly lost my mind. Once I calmed down, I stood up and dusted myself off. "Ah, that was good. This day is already getting good. Do you know why Aerith is sick?"

"Because people occasionally do?"

I cracked a smile, "Okay! Have fun!" I announced, before allowing him to walk pass. He seemed hesitant at first but he eventually walked pass, and I eventually got to get a good look at his butt. Ah.. The hotness. Aerith is going to _love_ eating chicken noodle soup after the culprit that got her sick was chicken to begin with.

I giggled to myself as Leon disappeared into the house. I turned around and nearly smacked right into someone else. "Jesus Spikes! Don't sneak up on me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." I clutched my chest as I glared at him.

"You would have heard me coming if you weren't so… distracted." He raised his brows at me. I fought my blush down since I knew he caught me looking. I took notice of a small container in his hands which meant, he had come to give Aerith food to. How come I don't have anyone running to my side when I get sick? Jesus, Aerith has her own horde of… of… guys! That's so… un-Aerith-like. But maybe I'm wrong.

"Squall beat you to it already Spikes. And he has a bigger container of chicken soup." 

"This isn't soup." He announced before popping the top and leaning it forward for me to look. "It's brownies." Delicious brown squared morsels appeared in my sights and their chocolaty scents wafted into my nostrils. My mouth suddenly watered as I stared at the junk food. Chocolate… Chocolate. Yuffie want.

"You want one?" He asked, as if he read my mind. Creepy.

"No!" I announced before reaching into the container and grabbing one. I popped the entire thing into my mouth. Oh it was melty, and not cake like. Fudgy and tasted like it had way too much chocolate in it than it should. It clung to the roof of your mouth and when you swallowed it, it feels like it clings to your throat. That was so good.

"These suck. I see why you don't bake often." I rolled my eyes as I teased his baking before reaching into the container to take another one. Ah the sugar in brownies, how could I resist.

"Yes, I'm glad you don't like them." He commented as I took a third one. Hell I don't need to go to breakfast when it is brought to me. "I didn't make them though."

My hand froze in the container after he said that as I wondered what on earth he was talking about, "Who did then?"

"A friend."

"You have friends?" My eyes widened at the concept of Cloud actually having friends outside of Me, Leon, and Aerith. Well, mainly Leon and Aerith. I never really was close to Cloud, no we just created a spikey mutated freak that is currently growing inside me.

"…Yes." Aww! He's turning into the 'I'm stoic and won't talk further into discussions' Cloud. That must mean I embarrassed him. Now if only I could not get that flat look on his face to make sure I'm right in assuming that he's suddenly embarrassed.

"Well! Then in that case. She cooks damn good brownies!" I announced, deciding not to question him further as I popped another delicious square of chocolate paradise into my mouth. 

Cloud started smiling suddenly. Not a small one, but a full blown smile, and it's not a nice smile. It was kind of… scary. "What?" I asked with brownie in my mouth.

"How are you feeling?"

That's an odd question coming from Cloud. He never asked how I was feeling before, why now? "Uh.. Fine? Why?" He gave a light shrug before be snapped the container shut and made his way down the street. "Wait.. Aren't you going inside?"

"No, I never had any intention of handing these brownies to Aerith."

My mind did this sort of upside down flip that made it seem like my mind was whacked by a two by four, which left me incredibly confused at the moment. "Then… why are you carrying them?"

"I'm returning them."

"To who?"

"To my friend."

"Ok… why?" 

"Because I know what kind of person he is."

"He?" I questioned before giggling, "A guy made you brownies?"

Cloud glanced over my shoulder and grinned so suddenly that I don't think he got what I was implying, "Yes Yuffie. A GUY made me brownies. And I happen to know that said guy is an asshole. So why do you think I'm returning them to their rightful owner?"

"Uh…"

"Have an amazing day Yuffie." He announced before he started jogging away.

That left me incredibly confused at what just happened. "Wait!" I announced as it suddenly dawned on me what must have happened. I started after Cloud and stopped as my stomach suddenly twisted. "Urrrgh." 

It was a series of sprints, skips, and dancing movements that got me inside and into the bathroom without incident. That asshole Spikes fed me gross brownies! Damn him!


	5. A Friend of Cloud's is a Friend of Mine

Mmm… for this next chapter, I've decided on kicking Cloud's and Yuffie's ass to get something going between them. Well… not exactly get something going on, but to get a better situation between the two. Ah… Hopefully this chapter turns out the way I want it to.

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

A Friend of Cloud's is a Friend of Mine

"Damnit Squall, you are such a cold hearted ass!" It had been a long time since Yuffie and Leon had an argument to the extent they are having now. A good fourteen months since Yuffie decided to become more 'mature-like' in favor of grabbing Squall's attention. Neither one of them remember how the argument started, only that it erupted ten minutes ago after Squall had walked in. Yuffie blames the fact that she's pregnant, and all the extra hormones for her lack of self-control.

"It's Leon. And you're being childish." It never sat well with her how he always makes references to her being a child, or brat, or immature. _Damnit_, she's been trying!

"I am not being childish!" Not exactly the most mature comeback, but she's running out of insults to throw at him. "I am more mature then you give me credit for." She stood on her toes to get up in his face, her eyes settling in a menacing glare against Leon's icy blue ones. "If I'm so immature then I.. I.." She paused to think on what to say in her defense; or rather, she wished she had thought instead of blurting out the first thing that came to mind, "I wouldn't be planning on raising my kid instead of tossing it out into the streets."

He stood there for a moment or two in silence, his eyes unsettling and angry. He never backed down from a fight, whether it be physical or verbal, Leon is always unrelenting. "…The fact that you went and got yourself knocked up is point enough. Not to mention you don't know who the father is."

The fact that he's surprised by her reaction meant he knew very little of her, or understood her a lot less then anyone realized. He stood there dazed for a few mere moments, head turned to the side to show the red welt that is now forming on the side of his face. By the time he turned his gaze back to the young woman, she was already heading up the stairs and away from him.

'Ugh! Damn that Squall! He's such a damn asshole!' Yuffie wiped at her eyes as she paced around in her room angrily. She couldn't believe he would be so low to throw that at her. 'Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!' Still, it must be her fault, somewhere or another she provoked him into another petty argument. She had to have, it's always her fault it seems.

A soft knocking came from her bedroom door. "Go away Squall!"

"…He already left." Aerith's voice came from the other side and a moment later she slipped into the room. She stood there in silence as she allowed the younger woman to continue with her silent ranting and pacing for a few moments longer before speaking. "…You really shouldn't provoke him so, Yuffie. You know he's defensive about issues."

"Provoke him!? Provoke him?" Yuffie raved, tossing her arms up in exaggeration, "I hardly did anything! Squall, or Leon, or whatever the hell he wants to be called, is just an asshole."

Aerith closed the door behind her before walking over to Yuffie and hugging her. Patting her back softly to try and comfort her. "…He does have a point though." Yuffie stiffened in Aerith's arms. "I would never think poorly of you. I blame myself for not raising you properly, I fear I was not qualified enough. I tried the best I could. I'm sorry Yuffie."

"Aerith please. Don't say something like that, it's not your fault. It's no ones!"

"But surely it is." She stated, "I mean… you are due in two months yet you don't know who the father is. It is not fitting, especially when your child is older, how will you explain the situation."

Yuffie turned out of Aerith arms and crossed her own over her chest before looking down at her swollen belly, "I… I don't know. I will explain it just like other moms explain it to their children."

"But Yuffie, other mothers didn't sleep… I mean."

"Didn't what?" Yuffie turned at her, the anger she felt towards Leon becoming directed at Aerith. "What were you going to say? Sleep around? GAWD Aerith, is that what you think I did?"

"I.."

"No don't answer it, I'd rather not know. Better not knowing. Know what?" Yuffie brushed her way passed the older woman and stepped out of her room. She should have seen this day coming. No, in all honesty, she did see it coming but chose to ignore it. As each day closer to the baby being born, the more Leon and Aerith get weary, and the more they question. She's been skating on thin ice with the two of them for some time now, and today was the day that the ice shattered and she was tossed into the frozen cold water.

"Yuffie, where you going?"

"Out! Away!"

"Where?"

"Gawd! Away from you, away from Leon. Away from everyone. I want to be alone!" She can't handle it anymore, there's too much stress living with Aerith these days. If not the questions, or the hidden stares, it's the smothering, not being allowed out of the house as if Aerith is ashamed of having her be outside in her state.

"Don't be silly Yuffie, you're pregnant."

"Well I guess I shouldn't have been screwing around." The door slammed shot as she stepped outside.

--

"Well? What's it going to be Strife? Hit'em or hold'em? Either way is fine with me." Blue eyes locked with green in a silent stare down. Battling of the wits commencing and poker faces being the only weapon at hand. Friday nights had long since turned into gamble night for Cloud and his posse; whether it's a game of poker, blackjack, Moogle two thousand, or Tradicion Royal, munny is always placed, and munny is always lost.

Cloud is in no shape, way, or form, a gambler. He has the poorest luck of the three; or seems to on account that he's currently seventy munny out. "Hit me." He said, and a moment later he's punched in the shoulder, which is followed by a frown and laughter.

"Sorry Strife, it was too good to pass up. Well anyways, here you… what the hell is that ringing?"

Cloud looked at the time, it read '1:00 A.M.'. "…It's the doorbell."

"You have a doorbell?" The green eyes widened in mock surprise before they turned to his partner in crime. "Why have we been sneaking in then?"

"…Your natural need to not knock?"

"Who the hell visits at this hour anyway?"

"We do."

"Correction! We visited three hours ago."

"…."

"….Hold on a minute." Cloud said as he rolled his eyes. A moment later he stands up and makes his way to the other side of the apartment to answer the door and to stop the persistent ringing of his doorbell. Honestly, he could have been sleeping. He unlocked it and opened it up to find none other than a certain young ninja.. Pregnant ninja at his doorstep. He stepped back a bit in surprise to find her there. Aerith had stopped by seven hours ago asking him if he had seen her. He had offered to help look for her but had been denied with the explanation of 'I need to find her on my own and apologize.'

"Yuffie?"

"The one and only." She replied back and managed a grin at him.

"Shouldn't you be home… sleeping?" He closed the gap in the door to hide what's going on in his apartment from her view. A move that didn't go unnoticed by Yuffie.

"It's funny you should say that Spikes." And not a second later she shoved the door opened and pushed her way in, "Because I have no munny right now and I need a place to sleep tonight."

"Um…"

"Yo Strife! Who is it? Just get rid of them and lets go?"

Yuffie turned and raised a brow at the blond. In turn he simply scratched the back of his head with a look on his face that one would use after getting caught doing something they shouldn't. "Hmm… Who do we have in here?" She made her way towards the source of the voice, which happened to be the kitchen, which happened to be clouded with cigarette smoke and the stench of alcohol. Two men sat at the table, each with cards set up on the table in front of them. Each of them were dressed up like salesmen, albeit, one of them looked like a slob with his jacket unbuttoned and shirt not untucked.

"Who's the broad?" The 'slob' questioned. He gave Yuffie a once over, "I stand corrected, who's the knocked up broad?"

"Blow it out of your ass." She replied back before turning to Cloud. "What's going on?" She asked him.

"What are you? The overprotective girlfriend that he talks about so much?"

"Which girlfriend is this?"

"Um…" Cloud stood at a loss.

"The one that doesn't allow him to the strip joints with us."

Yuffie raised a questionable brow. The last she's seen, Cloud and Aerith are still playing cat and mouse, with no end in site. So this girlfriend can't possibly be her. She waved her hand in front of her face to ward of the cigarette smoke. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"Then who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell are _you?"_

"Obviously, we're Strife's friends, or we wouldn't be here."

"Actually you two have just been showing up every Friday uninvited." Cloud decided to point out at the moment.

"Ah, but you don't kick us out."

"You wouldn't leave even if I tried."

"My point exactly." He put his cigarette out once he took notice of Yuffie's fanning. "Now back on track, who is she?"

"Who are they?" Yuffie points her fingers at the two men before poking Cloud in the chest several times. "And since when do you have friends?" There was a snort of laughter that followed suite.

"Um… remember those brownies a few months back?" Cloud paused for a moment until Yuffie nodded. Cloud pointed over to the slob, "He's the one that made them… Reno."

Yuffie took a moment to look at the man she swore she'd kill if she ever found him. His long rat tail hang behind the back of his chair, possibly long enough to reach his lower back. His suite had a combination of stains and wrinkles as well as one or two holes in it. His flaming red hair stuck out the most, although his green eyes were bright and a shade that she's never seen before. They would probably be even prettier if they weren't currently bloodshot, and if the man cleaned up a bit, he wouldn't be bad looking either.

"Right… and who is she?"

"She's the one who ate the brownies. Yuffie." Reno grinned at this, the story he had been told by Cloud flashing through his mind and amusing him greatly. "…The quiet one is Rude."

Rude is the bigger of the two, built like a bodyguard, and as silent as one. His suite is similar to Reno's however unlike Reno, he kept himself clean and kept. Bold and dark skinned, he seemed like a silent murderer in Yuffie's eyes. His eyes hid behind the shades he's wearing, which made her curious about his eyes color.

"So… are you two… like.. From the secret service or something?"

Reno snorted at that, "Hardly, we're gummi ship salesmen. Easiest job in the world."

"You should be going home Yuffie." Cloud cut in on the conversation.

"Oh! You guys are playing cards! I want to play." She slipped into a chair, completely ignoring the suggestion. She had already told him that she needed a place to sleep.

"Hmm.. Do you have any munny?" Reno questioned.

Yuffie reached over from Cloud's previous spot and snatched a few munny, "Now I do!" She chirped, "But you guys have to reshuffle and deal."

"Rude?" Reno questioned.

"I'm all for it."

"Strife sit your ass down." Reno called to him.

"But."

"You heard him spikes!" Yuffie said before patting the seat. She watched Reno as he gathered up the cards.

"Yuffie, you really-"

"Shh!" Yuffie cut Cloud off, "He's shuffling, leave me alone."

"But."

"Shh!"

"Aerith's-"

"Shh!" She watched intently as Reno shuffled the deck of cards and dealt them out. Her eyes followed the cards like a wolf hunting the sheep.

Forty-five minutes later, Reno and Rude were leaving Cloud apartment. Reno sour and pissed, Rude indifferent. Reno mumbled something about cheating on his way out. "Here you go spikes, the fifteen munny I took from you." She tossed it on the table as he made it back to the kitchen. "I'm keeping the rest since I won it."

"How did you do that?" Cloud questioned; mystified.

"Did what?"

"….Win. That many times."

"Secret!" She stood up from her chair and made her way to the fridge, opening it in the hopes that Cloud would have something remotely interesting to eat.

"….What are you doing?" He questioned as he leaned against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as he watched her.

"Looking for something to eat…. You wouldn't happen to have some pickles and applesauce would you?"

He raised a brow at the strange, and disgusting sounding request. "Fresh out, in fact, don't ever expect to find either of them ever in my fridge."

"I'll take note of that." She grabbed a package of cheese and closed the fridge before she started eating it.

"….You plan on staying here tonight… don't you?" Cloud all but hoped she hadn't.

"It's two A.M. You really gunna kick me out at this hour?"

"…."

Yuffie grinned and popped another slice of cheese into her mouth. "You need to buy cheddar cheese, I'd be all over it."

"I would hope you'd eat it rather than be on it." He stated flatly in reply.

She stood there with a slice half in her mouth as she stared at him. "Wow!" The cheese fell out of her mouth and onto the floor. She left it there as she walked out of the kitchen, "A joke. I'm honored." She made her way to the couch, completely ignoring it's connection between the two of them.

"If you're going to sleep here, I wish for an explanation on why you ran off." Cloud stood in front of the couch and stared her down.

"Got tired of Leon and Aerith, decided it was high time to bug you now."

"…Really." Bullshit.

"That's the only explanation you're getting. Especially since I'm the one that has to deal with them, and this." She placed a hand on her swollen abdomen. "While you get to go on your merrily way."

"….Alright." Guilt trips always got him, especially ever since he returned to everyone. He had carried so much guilt, that it just stuck to him when people made him feel guilty. "Just… take the bed. A couch is the last place you need to be sleeping in your state."

She glared, obviously taking offense to what he said, "And what's that suppose to mean? Are you saying I might hurt myself if I fall off because I'm fat."

"No… but falling off could cause you to have a miscarriage, and I'd rather not be my couch that is to blame for it."

"Oh…oh." Yuffie put the package of cheese down on the coffee table and rubbed her arm. She's at a loss for words, she didn't even think of that possibility, nor did she even think about the baby. Cloud did for her though, and it's… surprising. Especially since he shows no interest in it to begin with. Coming from him, it's just abnormal and weird.

"Hee hee." She jolted to her feet, a spring in her step. "Yeah.. Thanks."

"For the bed or for allowing you to spend the night?"

"Pfft!" She waved him off, "I knew you'd let me stay, you're a sucker for guilt." She walked, or perhaps skipped (Cloud isn't sure how to explain it) away from him to head towards the bedroom.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes before he looked down at the couch. His bed for the night. He didn't have an issue with it, especially since Yuffie will be going back home later in the morning. He took a seat on the catch and grabbed the package she left on his coffee table. He looked inside and saw one slice remaining. He frowned before shrugging his shoulders and finishing off the last slice. He would have to buy some tomorrow and let Aerith know that Yuffie is alright. He'd call now, but at the hour, it would be asinine to call her to let her know.

Author Notes: Ehhh as you can see I tried this chapter out of Yuffie's point of view. But… eh. I'm thinking I'll just stick with Yuffie's POV, it seems to work better. This was actually harder to write in third person. Oo Didn't feel like it flowed the way I wanted to. But oh well! Next chapter will be grander. Low and behold, the brownie maker has been uncovered! Reno! Everyone loves Reno, you must, or he'll smite you down with his Electro-Rod. XD Review! :D


	6. It's Magic

Kay, I took awhile with this update, my apologies.

It's Magic

Okay, time to sum things up. A) I'm currently living in Cloud's apartment and have been for about… eh.. Three and a half hours. B) I have total claim over his bed because I'm such a kickass ninja that I can get what I want and has absolutely nothing to do with the fact I'm carrying a possibly mutated chocobo man-baby from the combination of my well, definitely underused eggs and the fruit of his--_urk_!

The problem at hand? One simple, very teeny tiny word: I-Can't-Sleep. Okay so that's not three but the fact remains I can't sleep. I know most people find it difficult to sleep in a new environment, especially when they have next to nothing in belongings with them. I never really had that issue seeing how I always had to go from room to room, world to world. You get used to it after awhile, even when roughing it out in a tent.

Hell, I should be living this up. I mean, how often is it I have a room? I have Cloud's room to myself, it's technically his, but right now it's mine. So that means that everything in said room belongs to me currently. _Maybe I should search his stuff_. On second thought, I don't think I want to know what he's hiding in his room.

The room isn't uncomfortable, it's at a temperature that seems to be just about right. Not too cold, not too hot. Effing Aerith always kept the heat on even during the summer nights so that, and I do sadly quote this 'We won't get cold.' I think she just keeps it on to sweat off any weight that she may have put on during the day. Those extra ounces add up after awhile, ya know?

Chocobohead's bed is surprisingly soft, and comfortable too, big enough for two might I add. The comforter is dark blue, or maybe black- it hard to tell in the dark. The walls are bare from what I can tell, but Cloud never came off as the type to decorate much of anything, anyway. Can you tell that I've been staring about the room for awhile? Yep, taking in my surrounds while I just sit on my ass at the end of the bed, looking around for something to entertain my poor uneasy mind.

I think the reason I can't sleep, it this is going to sound dumb, is because it's too quiet. Mine and Aerith's place wasn't dead silent, it has a leaking faucet. The constant dripping from the bathroom, and it couldn't get fixed no matter how many times Leon tried to do so. _Mmm… Squallie_. Er…

I needed to just get up for a moment, and the perfect place? The bathroom, what better excuse? Especially since I think I'm going to throw up. It didn't take long to run across the bedroom in my bare feet. Luckily for me, Cloud has a bathroom connected right to his room, so I saved myself the hassle of cleanup duty since I managed to make it to the toilet in time. Ugh… Grossness.

P.O.V. Shift

After spending the next thirty minutes in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet bowl, Yuffie finally collected herself enough to head back into the bedroom. Despite the fact that it was almost sunrise, insomnia was still hitting her, which caused her to silently lay in the bed for another thirty minutes before she decided enough is enough.

'Holy Gawd! I can probably sleep better on the damn couch.' She thought frustrated before pushing herself out of bed and making her way towards the door. She'll just tell Cloud to take his stupid bed back and claim it's too uncomfortable. He might be a little upset over having to wakeup just to move, but at this point, she didn't care all that much anymore.

The door didn't make a sound as she eased it open slowly and peered out into the darkness. Surprisingly, she could see the living room, only because Cloud had the TV on. 'Who the heck watches TV this early in the morning? Better yet, what IS there to watch this early in the morning?' She shook her head at the thought before stepping out of the room, 'That Chocobo headed jerk fell asleep with the TV on. Not only that, he has the stupid volume off, who does that?' Really, in Yuffie's mind, if you're gunna watch TV, you shouldn't have the volume off. It's not a book, it's meant to be listened to.

She rubbed her arms as she made her way towards the living room where the TV gave off it's dull glow. Her eyes were glued to the TV as she came up closer, curious as to what was on. From what she can gather in the first few seconds, it was a horror film. A very poorly made horror film. Black and white, and the monster on the tube looked like something that someone picked out of their nose.

'Cloud's taste in movies evidently sucks.' She reached for the remote that was laying on the coffee table so she could turn the TV off. As her hand grabbed the remote, a hand latched onto her wrist. She nearly had a heart attack right there and then. Jumping and pulling her hand free she turned to the hand's host, who happened to be laying across the couch casually as ever, and obviously wide awake.

"Holy Leviathan balls Cloud, you friggen almost killed me!" Her hands settled onto her hips as she glared down at him, "What the hell are you doing up so late watching TV for?"

Cloud's reaction was the barest of grins as his eyes left the movie and settled on her TV lighted form, "Watching a movie."

She ended up rolling her eyes at this, "No really? You're a weirdo Chocobo-Head, this movie looks retarded."

He tossed his legs off the couch and sat up. He took a moment to rotate his neck a few times, stretching out the muscles that were beginning to get kinked from the position he had been laying in. He raised a lone brow at her, "This movie, happens to be a classic."

She stood there and blinked dumbly at him for a few moments before turning her gaze to the television. She stared at the movie for a few moments then looked at Cloud, then back at the movie, before looking back at him once more, "You're actually serious aren't you? You actually like this crap."

Cloud shrugged his shoulders before returning his gaze back to the television, "Well, it has an interesting story to it."

It was Yuffie's turn to raise a brow, "Someone lost a boogey?"

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Well aren't you captain obvious. You should have told me your bed sucks."

"I wouldn't know." He shrugged.

"What do you mean you wouldn't know? You sleep there, don't you?"

"Nope. I stick to the couch."

"…Then why did you argue about me getting the bed."

"Seemed like the right thing to do at the time?"

Yuffie literally whined at the answer she was given. Cloud is acting like a dumbass in her book, and she didn't even understand why at the moment. He looked up at her, took note of her annoyance, and patted the empty seat next to him. "I'm not going to watch this lame ass movie with you."

"It's almost done." He stated flatly before turning his eyes back to the television.

She weighed her options. She could go back to the bedroom, and lay awake in the bed, alone… in the dark room, with next to nothing to do. Or she could sit on the couch and watch a lame ass movie for a few minutes until it ends. 'Well… At least I'll have something to do.' She thought to herself before crossing in front of him and taking the other end of the couch.

She pressed herself to the other end of the couch, making sure to leave as much empty space between them as possible. It helped to sprawl a bit on top of the arm of the couch, not to mention it acted like a sturdy pillow. She fell into the silence that she knew would come, it always did with Cloud-- with her anyway. She sat and watched as this monster-booger-man-thing, chased after a woman, who happens to always be running yet never getting far away from the slow moving monster-booger-man-thing. Ten minutes of watching and she finally had to ask, "How much longer until the movie is done?"

"About an hour."

"What?" She sat up and glared at him, "You said it was done in a few minutes."

"I lied."

'Jerk.' She muttered under her breath before sinking into the couch and crossing her arms over her chest, a pout forming across her chest.

"Nice pajamas by the way."

Heat rushed to her face from embarrassment as she looked down at her current dress. Since she had just simply walked out of her and Aerith's house, she hadn't brought anything with her. Just what she had worn that day, and she wasn't the type to sleep in the same smelly clothing. Despite being a bit of a tomboy, she appreciated hygiene, and not smelling like ass. So having nothing else to wear, she had grabbed a shirt from Cloud's room, which worked somewhat as a nightgown since his shirts were much bigger than her own.

Of course the shirt only reached a few inches above her knees, and upon hearing the comment, she coiled herself and tucked her knees in the shirt. "Oh it's comfy too by the way. Glad I stole it." She played off casually to hide her embarrassment. She didn't even know why she felt that way, normally she would care. Of course, she normally wasn't overloaded with hormones from having a mutated chocobo-man-thing in her either.

"Do you know what you're going to call it?"

"Uh… Mr. Blues? Would that be appropriate for a shirt? Why the heck would I name a shirt Cloud?" She rolled her eyes at the stupid question.

"I wasn't referring to the shirt."

Yuffie found herself trying to sink further into her seat. Cloud is actually talking about the baby; as in, he's actually showing interest in it. All this time, and now he's actually showing some acknowledgement of it, other than 'How you feeling?'. It was creepy really, but then again, Cloud wouldn't dare ask anything if Aerith or Leon were around. And this being the first time that they were actually alone since that night, it was understandable that he might actually have some curiosity over the baby.

"First off, what I am carrying is not an 'it'. And secondly, I didn't think of any names since I don't even know if it's a boy or girl."

"You just called said it's an it, Yuffie."

Yuffie let out an annoyed breath and glared over at the spikey headed Chocobo-Head from her proximity. He hadn't taken his eyes off the film, and he still hadn't turned the volume up. "I don't see how Aerith will ever be able to put up with you."

He looked at her, brows raised at her upon hearing the comment, "For Aerith, it's easy. She understands me."

"Riiight. Cloud, you are more confusing then a psychology book. If Aerith understands you, then it's by some unknown miracle."

"Miracles have nothing to do with understanding me. It's all magic." Cloud turned back to the TV, "Are you going to go back to bed, or do you plan on sticking out here?"

Yuffie grinned at the question, she knew she would get on his nerves at sometime or another. Already he's obviously trying to get rid of her, "Nope, not tired!" She announced before pushing her legs out of her shirt to sit normally once more. "Trying to get rid of me already, eh?"

"Nope, I was actually hoping you'd stay." He announced a little too cheerfully.

She was a bit dumbstruck for a moment, "You're… not drunk again are you?"

"Nope, just planning on using you as a pillow."

"Wha--?" Before Cloud's answer actually completely registered through her mind, his head plopped done on her thighs. "Get off me Cloud."

"Not a chance, the arms of the couch aren't as comfortable."

"So use your damn bed."

"Told you, I don't use it." She tried tugging at his spikes, "That's not going to do anything Yuffie."

She ended up crossing her arms over her chest after a short while of failed attempts. She didn't have the proper energy or attire to actually do anything drastic. "And how do you propose that I sleep then, Sir Jerk-off."

"Don't know, don't care." Came his casual answer.

"Can you at least turn the volume on?"

"Nope."

"Why?" She couldn't stand the movie to begin with, but the fact that there was no volume made it worse. She didn't understand what was going on in the movie aside from there's a monster that looks like a giant booger in it.

"The remote is over there." He lifted his hand and pointed to the top of the television. "And that's out of my reach."

"Ugh! No wonder you live alone you freak. No one could put up with you."

"Actually Leonheart's snoring keeps me up all night, so I had to get away."

"Cloud… you're stupid sometimes."

"Yet, I'm the one with the pillow."

Yuffie felt her eye twitch.


	7. Shopping

K! A short update, not too much going on; it's mainly the opening to something that WILL be going on in the next chapter. Just need to lay the cards out on the field. In other news- my Halloween sucked, spent it making love to the toilet all night and day. We have some fun times, fun fun times. Nice sloppy make-out sessions. Ohhh yeah. =) How was everyone's Halloween.

_**Shopping**_

It only took about three days of convincing to get Sir Spike-a-lots to go grocery shopping, and not only that, but to take me along as well so that I could make sure he got the _good_ stuff. Honestly, I may not understand the male population very well but damnit! They really need to learn what is needed, and what is _not _needed around the house.

"Oh! Here we go!" I announced as a plucked the hair product off the shelf and waved it in front of Cloudy's face for a few moments. "Extra strength hair gel! This is perfect for you, isn't it Spikes?"

He took a few moments to glance around the area a bit as if making sure that no one was spying on us. I rolled my eyes at the action. I made sure to pick the store Moogle Mart because Aerith doesn't come here, and Squall… well as far as I know he just doesn't eat. He simply maintains his shape and form by pure will power alone… Mmm…

"Yuffie… I honestly don't need that. Nor do I use it."

"Then how do you spike your hair?"

"…I don't."

"You mean… it's natural?" This concept seemed foreign to me. Who had spikes of THAT degree naturally? It's like… impossible. An act of Gods. "…Are you naturally blond too?"

"All over." I swear he gave the lightest bits of a smirk. For that, I threw the bottle at his head, which he obviously ducked out of the way. Damn those reflexes. The bottle ended up knocking a shelf over, in which case we ended up calmly moving onto the next aisle. By calmly I mean we bolted out of there before we were seen, almost knocking over an elderly woman in the process.

Hair products long forgotten, we found ourselves in the most important aisle in the store- the breakfast aisle. Before I could grab the _correct_ items, my trained hyped up ninja senses kicked in as I took notice of Cloud placing something into our happy little cart. A very offending item indeed, "What is this?" I hissed out as I snatched the little box out of the cart.

I waved it accusingly in front of him, "Protein bars? Protein bars?" I repeated several times to emphasize my annoyance at his selection, "Spikes, are you _trying_ to kill me?" I tossed it back from whence it came, which it only hit the shelf and landed on the floor. I grabbed a larger box, no make that two. "_These_ are what you _should_ be getting Spikes."

"…Fruity Moogle Pom-poms and Extra Chocolate Balls?" His brows raised up in question as he looked at the two most important cereals that belong in everyone's cabinet. "I don't need… no I don't want that in my house Yuffie. Lord knows you don't need to be eating that either."

"Oh but I do. It's part of my diet."

"We're not getting—"

"Shh! They're already in the cart and breakfast aisle is already done."

"Yuffie."

"Come on Cloudy."

Of course he obeyed and continued to push our tiny little cart with its rusting body and squeaky wheels. I have to admit, he looked quite miserable _Nyuk! Nyuk! Nyuk!_ But that's not what's important—the condiments aisle. Zesty, dill, Italian… I grabbed all three flavors and stuck them in the cart.

"Um…Yuffie?"

"Yes Cloud?" I replied back oh so innocently.

He starred at the three large jars of pickles in the cart, looking as perplexed as ever. His eyes were widened ever so slightly as he tried to comprehend why I needed that many. "…Why am I getting three jars of pickles?"

"Because four is too many, and two is not enough."

He shook his head and continued down the aisle as I scanned the shelves behind him. Hmm… What to get, what to get?

"Cloud?" On instinct I dove right behind a display case that was holding something for dried soup. I didn't need to be seen by her, she would get the wrong idea, honestly. I'm just here dragging Spikes out shopping to get some actual normal food in his house.

I peeked around the corner to see Cloud stop pushing the cart and take a look behind him to see that I wasn't there. What the heck is Aerith doing here? She never comes here? She's not supposed to be here. "Hey Aerith." I heard blondie reply back. "What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes at the question and ended up mimicking the reply with my lips.

"Shopping. I didn't know you come here." She looked pleased, or amused, I'm not sure since I can only sort of peek out and take note of actual features. "Yuffie called me yesterday. It seems she found a place, but hasn't told me where it is yet."

"Really?" Cloud shuffled his feet, probably feeling about unsettled at the moment. Can't blame him though, "She probably needs to get settled in first."

"I suppose." Oh, good Ol' Cloudy, able to come up with such a nice bullshit lie on the whim. Thank you.

Suddenly I heard Aerith giggle as she reached into the cart, "Pickles? I thought you hated pickles." I felt my heart leap into my throat and my knees begin to ache from being crouched down behind the display rack for some time now. A random customer walked passed and gave me a strange look for which I ended up giving them a wave as they passed by.

"I do."

"You have three jars in here."

"…They're for a friend." I nearly facepalmed at that.

"You're buying a friend pickles." '_Do I look stupid?_' would be the translation.

"I'm having a party tonight, a few friends are coming over."

"Oh! I didn't know you had friends." It's funny how Aerith can say something so demeaning and sound so utterly sweet about it. It's instances like that which makes me want to strangle her. "What time is the party?"

"Um… eight." Oh no…

"Tonight?" She's not…

"Yeah…" Turn back Cloud, run away!

"Oh good! I'll be sure to drop by, I'd like to meet these friends of yours."

"Um… but."

"I have to buy these, I'll bring something over too. I'll bring Leon too." No! Not Leon as well! Wait… that may not be such a bad thing. :Heehee.

The moment she left, I came out from my hiding place and smacked him alongside the head. "You stupid idiot! What do you plan on doing now? She's coming over tonight, and you don't even have any friends to even make it seem like a valid party."

"… I have Reno and Rude." He almost whined, _almost_. If he HAD I would have shoved my sneaker up his ass. Now my head is starting to hurt. What was going on in that thick skull of his? Could he not see the obvious path that Aerith was leading him into?

"Ok… So now we need to… buy food for a party, cook the food. And somehow convince your two stupid friends to be at your place before Aerith and Leon. Do you have anyone else you could invite?" Why am I bothering to ask?

"Um… I have one other possibility." He scratched the back of his neck and gave this look that was a smile filled with a hint of fear. I'm not sure I even want to know who he's thinking about asking to the party. Or maybe my body is just producing too many chemicals to actually read that look right.

"Ugh… we're better off just taking people off the street and telling them there's free food."

"We could-"

"NO!"


End file.
